Jasmine Potter, found at last
by thanksforthefamepottersue
Summary: Jasmine Potter was Harry's sister before Voldemort took her when he killed their parents. She was raised by the Delacours as an enchantress and has gone to Beauxbatons ever since, now she has been transferred to Hogwarts because of Voldemort's return
1. Meeting Jasmine

It's the beginning of Harry Potter's 5th Year at Hogwarts, the train has already arrived, and Harry and his friends are prepared to go into the feast.  
  
"Harry!" calls Professor McGonagall, "I need to speak with you after the feast, please go directly to Dumbledore's office afterwards."  
  
Harry sighs, "Yes Professor."  
  
"I wonder what she wants." mumurs Ron Weasly  
  
"Probably nothing important" replies Harry  
  
"What professors say is always important, especially if you are having to go to Dumbledore's office." retorted Hermione  
  
The feast went through with it's normal courses as it did every year, they watched the sorting, listened to Dumbledore's speech, and ate the delicious food. Afterwards, Ron and Herimone made their way back to Gryffindor tower as Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
"Cockroach Cluster"   
He gave the password to the gargoyle and entered Dumbledore's office, to his amazement he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. She looked a lot like his mother, or at least she looked a lot like the pictures he had seen of her. But somehow she was more radiant. The girl looked up with gentle green eyes and smiled, showing her brillantly white, even, straight teeth.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Harry. "Ah, Harry! It's a pleasure to see you. Sit down, sit down. Jasmine, if you would like you can leave, or you may stay here while I explain. I must confess you probably will be able to help me tell Harry this startling news."  
  
Harry looked confused "What news?"  
  
Dumbledore replied "Harry, I would like to introduce Jasmine Lei Potter."  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Potter. Jasmine is your older long lost and forgotten sister."  
  
"She's muh-my sis-sister?  
  
"Yes Harry, she is. I will let her tell you the story of how you were seperated."  
  
Jasmine spoke, in a gentle voice full of happiness, "'Arry, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. The last time we 'ave seen each ozzer was when we were very young."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed "You have the same accent as Fleur Delacour, how is it possible you can be my sister?"  
  
"You know Fleur? My best friend! I 'ave been attending Beauxbatons. Fleur's muzzer raised me from when I was young. Madam Maxime wished to, but being a headmistress, it was not possible."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Please allow me to tell you my entire story wizout interruptions, zen it will all make much more since and you can ask me questions."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I was 3 and you were 1 when Voldemort attacked our family. Alzough unknown to many, Voldemort was skilled in Divination. 'E somehow knew what I would grow up to be, so instead of trying to kill me, 'e decided to take me and get someone to raise me until I was 16, and zen he would marry me. Zis is why I was taken away from you, and why I was forgotten entirely. I was given to Peter Pettigrew, who was told take care of me until Voldemort could decide where to place me. When Pettigrew 'eard news that Voldemort had been vanquished, he dropped me on one of the doorsteps zat was closest. He left a letter saying who I was to be read by my new guardians, and a letter not to be opened until I turned 15. I had been left upon ze Delacours doorstep, and was taken in and raised as one of ze family. If you truly know Fleur and Gabrielle, you know zat zey are part Veela. 'Owever, as you probably do not know, Veelas are not what zey seem. Zey look beautiful to lure men into a trap, and zen after zey are zrough wiz zem, zey turn into zeir true selves and murder ze men. Parital Veelas 'ave to bathe in beauty potions to keep from looking like ze true Veela. Zey bathe in Romance, Beauty, Power, and Charm. As I was brought in as part of the family I was too, alzough we are 'uman. Zese things made me 'ow I am. I am now classified as an enchantress instead of a witch, and I am in the Wizard's Encyclopedia as one of the five most beautiful zings created. Zis scares me, as zis is why Voldemort wants me. I 'ave been going to Beauxbatons. But as I just turned 16, Professor Dumbly-dorr and Madam Maxime believe me to be in danger, so I 'ave been sent 'ere, along wiz the Delacours for protection. As I am your sister, the professor zinks it should be made known to you."  
  
Dumbledore speaks, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"  
  
Jasmine blushes and says "Zank you Professor, you believe me, don't you 'Arry?" 


	2. Hope for acceptance

Harry thinks a moment, "Well, I suppose I do, I mean, it has to be true if Dumbledore says so, right?  
  
"That's the spirit Harry!" says Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling, "Now, Jasmine has already been placed in Gryffindor, she's in her 6th year, simply because Beauxbatons is not up to our standards."  
  
"May we go now then Professor? I want to introduce my sister to all my friends!" Harry replied anxiously.  
  
"Go ahead Harry. I'm sure everyone will like Jasmine."  
  
Jasmine blushes, "Merci Professor Dumbly-dorr"  
  
"You are quite welcome my dear, now out you two go!"  
  
Dumbledore shoos the two Potters out of his office.  
  
"Oh this will be such fun!" exclaims Harry.  
  
"Why will it be so much fun, 'Arry?" inquires Jasmine.  
  
"Everyone will be so confused!"  
  
"Confused? Why will zey be confused?"  
  
"They've always thought I'm the only Potter, you'll be even more famous then me sooner or later! Then people won't be so spiteful towards me! You really look like mum, u know?"  
  
"Oui, I know zis. I 'ave seen pictures of our muzzer. I look like a enhanced version of 'er. But, I doubt I will ever be as beautiful as 'er."  
  
"You know you are more beautiful than mum could ever be."  
  
"Not naturally, it's because of Aunt Desiree, you know? Besides, I can never be as beautiful in spirit as our muzzer! Oh, 'Arry! I wish you could remember 'er! 'Er and Fazzer were perfect parents! We could've been such a 'appy family!"  
  
"Well, at least he likes you. He's going to kill me!"  
  
"No 'e won't 'Arry. I 'ave more control over 'im zan anyone ever will. I will not let 'im 'arm a 'air on your 'ead!"  
  
They reach the Gryffindor common room, and Harry gives the password,  
  
"Leperchaun Gold"  
  
The door swings open, and the two newly found siblings walk in. A hush falls over the common room, Harry grins proudly, and Jasmine smiles a shy smile, she then whispers in Harry's ear.  
  
"'Arry! I'm frightened! What will zese people zink of me?"  
  
Harry whispers back, "Don't worry, they'll love you! After all, you're my sister!"  
  
Jasmine smiles more assurdedly and glances around the room. Harry is amused to see that the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan cannot stop gawking at his older sister, and takes Jasmine over to meet Hermione and Ron as the people in the room start to talk amongst themselves again.  
  
"Jasmine, these are Hermione and Ron. my two best friends. Hermione, Ron, this is Jasmine Potter, she's my sister."  
  
Hermione gasps, "Your sister? But how can she be!?!"  
  
  
  
Hi guys! It's me, the author. I really hope u like this story so far, if u can please review, I will know that I should continue it. So far I've gotten eleven people to read it, and only one has reviewed it (thanx btw!), so please review this if you want to see more written, as is this is my first fan fic ever and I need to know if I should continue on writing!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Love, *~*PrettyGrrlie*~* 


	3. Who's that girl?

"Yes Hermione! She's my sister." replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah Hermione... look! They look alike, they have the same eyes, but hers are brighter." sputtered Ron.  
  
"They have similarities, I'll give you that, but... everything that is similar is somehow on her more enhanced. Look, there are no faults of any kind, and she'd have a scar wouldn't she?" replies Hermione   
  
"No 'Erimone, I 'ave not been in battle wiz Voldemort, I was taken away so zat would not 'appen..." Jasmine speaks wistfully, and then Harry tells his friends of Jasmine's story.  
  
"How do you know it's true?" inquires Hermione  
  
"Would Dumbledore lie?" answers Harry  
  
"I suppose not, so how is Beauxbatons Academy compared to Hogwarts?" Hermione asks Jasmine.  
  
"I very much like Beauxbatons, it is a very nice school. I 'ave not been at 'Ogwarts long enough to know which is better, all I know is Beauxbatons is much warmer. I am sorry but I am not used to zis change in temperature yet." replies Jasmine simply.  
  
As Hermione and Jasmine continue to chat about the two schools, and the work involved, Ron pulls Harry over to the side.  
  
"Harry! Did you see the way everyone was looking at your sister? Especially Fred, George, and Lee!?! Everyone is going to be sucking up to you to be introduced and such, you do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know..."  
  
"'Arry, I am a bit tired from zis transferring to different schools, 'Ermione said zat she will help me find my room, so I am zinking I will be going to bed if it is alright wiz you?"  
  
"Sure Jasmine, it's fine. Have a good night's sleep."  
  
"Merci, goodnight brozzer." Jasmine smiles and goes with Hermione to the girls' dormotories.  
  
As they watch Jasmine and Hermione go, the Weasley twins come up to them.  
  
"Who was that girl?" demands George  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" teases Ron.  
  
"Who is she?" asks Fred, ignoring Ron.  
  
"My sister." replies Harry.  
  
"WHAT!?!" ask the twins and Lee.  
  
Harry tells them the brief story of his sister.  
  
"Hmmm... so what's she like Harry?" asks Lee.  
  
"I haven't known her that long... I just met her a half hour ago."  
  
"Oh." replies Lee "Will you introduce us."  
  
"Alright." said Harry, grinning.  
  
"G'night you guys." says Ron, dragging Harry towards their dormitory. Once they reach the room, Ron hisses to Harry, "Don't introduce them yet, she may think all of us Weasleys are crazy!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Ron! I'm going to sleep! G'night!"  
  
Down in the common room, the word of who the radiantly beautiful girl was, where she came from, and he past was spreading like wildfire throughout all the Gryffindors. If one was sitting in the common room, they would hear snatches of hisses, whispers, and murmurs. They would sound like this:  
  
"That girl..."  
  
"Another Potter!"  
  
"Right nice looking, isn't she?  
  
"Blimey!"  
  
"She doesn't seem..."  
  
"You-know-who?"  
  
"Arrogant like that..."  
  
"Such pretty eyes!"  
  
"Yes! Marry her!"  
  
"Beauxbatons champion..."  
  
"Did you hear her voice?"  
  
"Last year."  
  
"Too nice for the likes of him"  
  
"Fleur?"  
  
"She seems to be..."  
  
"Ah yes, Delacour."  
  
"A light source"  
  
"Radiant"  
  
But all this was unknown to the green eyed girl asleep in a bed somewhere high above all these whispers.  
  
The next morning Jasmine awoke to bright sunlight streaming into the window. Smiling, she got up and made her bed, then dressed herself in her crisp robes, and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Finding herself lost she asks the nearest person for help.  
  
"Pardon me, but, could you please 'elp me find ze Great 'All? I am new and am lost."  
  
A pale boy and two large ape-like other boys gawked back at her. Then the pale boy answered.  
  
"New, from where? Of course I will help you find the Great Hall. What's your name? Mine is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I am from Beauxbatons academy, I am in ze 6th year 'ere, my name is Jasmine. Draco Malfoy did you say? Son of Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Indeed, the one and very same. Take my arm dear girl and I will lead the way. Which house are you in?"  
  
"I see. Merci," Jasmine repulsed at taking Draco's arm, does anyway, and as they walk they continue speaking. "I am in Gryffindor wiz my bruzzer. 'E is perhaps in your year?"  
  
"Oh really? What might his name be then?"  
  
"'Arry Potter."  
  
"POTTER!?! HOW CAN... I mean... I how can you possibly be a Potter. You are much too beautiful for the likes of the Potters. You aren't common like them."  
  
"Oh really, zen who am I like Draco? Not you certainly." As they have reached the great hall, Jasmine quickly releases his arm. "I despise you and your family, I despise any supporters of Voldemort. Why don't you go ask your fazzer about me! Voldemort ripped apart my family and whoever supports him shall bear ze same destiny once fate begins it's course!"  
  
  
Authors note: Okay... that was a big fat hint about future twists and turns of this story. Please review this you guys! I need support if I am going to continue writing!!!! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed! U guys are great!  
  
Love, *~*PG*~* 


	4. Adjusting to Hogwarts.

Jasmine rushes in to the Great Hall and quickly seats herself at the Gryffindor table close to Harry. He introduces her to a dread-locked boy, Lee, and a set of freckled red-haired twins, Fred and George. Smiling she shakes hands with them.  
  
"Jasmine... what year are you in?" asks Lee  
  
"My sixth year" she answers shyly  
  
Harry notices that Jasmine seems shy as she makes small talk with the three older boys. After George begins telling her about one of their many jokes, Harry notices she listens with rapt attention and laughs whole-heartedly.  
  
"Ah! So 'Ogwarts is not as prim and proper as Beauxbatons! 'Ow wonderful! I always zought zat zis school would be more fun!"  
  
Ron tries to keep from laughing at his two obviously smitten older brothers, while eating his breakfast.   
  
Jasmine finishes her breakfast and asks if someone will show her back to the Gryffindor room. Lee, Fred, and George immediately jump up and Fred offers her his arm. She accepts with a dazzling smile. Waving good-bye to Harry and his friends, she walks with them to the common room.  
  
Harry wants to talk to his sister before his classes today, so he excuses himself and goes to the Gryffindor common room to find Jasmine.  
  
He sees her sitting in a chair by the fire, reading "Hogwarts: A History" or as she would say "'Ogwarts: An 'Istory" he grins to himself.  
  
"Jasmine?" he asks tentatively.  
  
"Oh! 'Ello 'Arry! Zis book is so interesting! Beauxbatons' 'istory is not as... 'ow do you say... wacky, as 'Ogwarts. I love 'Ogwarts already."  
  
"Yes, and all of Hogwarts loves you Jasmine, that's what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"I am confused 'Arry!"  
  
"You know you're beautiful, and you know that everyone loves you. The girls hated Fleur, but they like you. What about the Weasley twins... and Lee Jordan? What are you going to do about them?"  
  
Jasmine sighs, "'Arry, you know it is not my intention to be like Fleur. It is also not my intention to look this way. I cannot do anything to stop it."  
  
"But what about Fred, George, and Lee? They're my friends, and they like you! Are you going to just string them along?"  
  
"No. I would never do zat 'Arry! I 'ave done nozzing to encourage feelings ozzer zan platonic ones."  
  
"But Jazz... look at it this way. They will all ask you to the Yule Tide ball..."  
  
"Jazz? I like zat better than Jasmine. It takes too long to say Jasmine all the time. Even if it is a wonderful name. *sighs* I know 'Arry, I will take care of it and not 'urt your friends. 'Arry, do you know where Divination is? I am supposed to meet Dumbly-dorr to discuss not predicting my future to my class wiz a professor Trewlaney I zink is 'er name. It is my first class of ze morning as well."  
  
Harry laughs "She won't be able to resist your story... if it involves tragedy... she loves it."  
  
"Oh, no. My future will not be tragic bruzzer. But my past is. My future is filled wiz tragedy, alzzough zere is somezing great zat will 'appen to make ze world better for all. Zerefore, ze tradgedy will be justified.."  
  
"Um... I won't ask. C'mon Jazz, let's go to divination."  
  
As Jasmine and Harry walk into the room they spot Dumbledore and Trewlaney immediately rises from her chair, going towards Jasmine. Suddenly she stops and moans.  
  
"The power radiating from this child is overwhelming..." as her eyes close and she faints to the floor. When Jasmine rushes over to help the fallen teacher, professor Trewlaney begins shrieking although she is unconscious.  
  
"THE DARK LORD'S SERVANTS BEWARE! HERE NOW IS GRYFFINDOR'S HEIR! THE POWER WILL BE GONE! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE! DEFEAT HIM! DEFEAT HIM!" 


	5. Discussions of fate

A/N: This is my story, if you don't like it, sorry. I don't know how it's going to end up for sure yet, but we will see. I wasn't planning on making it a romance either, but after several suggestions... we will see.   
  
  
  
Everyone stared at Jasmine as she stared at the unconcious professor. She backed towards the door, looking frightened.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." tears shining in her eyes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore reaches out his hand and places it on her shoulder.  
  
"It isn't your fault. Understand that, my dear. We do not control our destiny, it is already planned for us, before we are born. All we can do is fufill it. Some of us have an easy fate, some, like you, do not."  
  
"I will accept my fate if it makes zat of my brozzer's easier."  
  
"You will make all the wizarding world an easier place to live if the prophecy is fufilled."  
  
"Zank you, Professor. I believe I will go now."  
  
Jasmine leaves, and Harry follows.  
  
"Jazz! Wait!"  
  
"'Arry?"  
  
"What did he mean, your fate, the prophecy?"  
  
"I cannot tell you, brozzer. You will see, the whole world will see."  
  
Time at the school goes on. Jasmine fits in to the bustling students, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione notice that she seems lonely and prefers to spend time alone, reading. They also notice that though many boys show interest in her, she takes no notice. As if she has greater things on her mind. Girls begin to despise her, as she doesn't have to work as hard as they do to catch a boy's interest, yet she takes no notice of any males.  
  
As the Yule Tide ball draws near, the trio becomes anxious that Jasmine will not have a date to the Yule Tide ball.  
  
"Who hasn't she met that she may like?" Hermione asks.  
  
"In Gryffindor or all over?" Harry asks.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, wouldn't you rather it be a Gryffindor?" Ron laughs.  
  
"She's met almost everyone I can think of... wait. Oliver Wood, have we ever introduced them?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no."  
  
They approach Jasmine, who is curled up in a chair reading an advanced potions book of some kind.   
  
"Jasmine, we have someone we would like you to meet." 


End file.
